Harry's First Words
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: The Marauders have a day at the beach, and Harry says his first words.


_Author: Transfiguredbunny _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, basically stealing me would just result in your eventual will not help you gain the secret of J.K Rowling mind._

_Summary: Harry says his first words. A random one-shot that could go with Do I Know you? There is only slash if you see it that way. This not beta'd. I don't know if Harry would be in Character for a 1 year old /August something 1981/ too young? Brilliant!Harry. Judging from Dudley, It is around the right age._

* * *

**Harry's First Words**

They had arrived at a pleasant beach just a few minutes before and Lily had gone down to the water to see if it was to cold for Harry to play in while James had taken off somewhere leaving Harry with Sirius and Remus. At the moment Sirius was busy try to steal Remus's Book and bury it in the Sand. Meanwhile Remus was trying to read and was doing a very good job of dodging Sirius pathetic attempts.

"Come on Remus! You don't bring a book to the Beach! It is unheard of and frowned upon in certain Societies." Sirius whined

"Name one society that frowns upon bringing a book to the beach," Remus demanded.

"The Society living in my head!" Sirius gravely responded bowing his head.

"Does Padfoot have fleas again?' Remus asked amused

"No! Padfoot does _not_ have fleas!" Sirius yelled outraged at such a suggestion. "How dare you call the Siripods fleas!"

"Sirius, You my dear friend are an idiot." Remus responded

"Ow!" Remus yelled. Sirius had just dived directly on top of his poor legs trying to steal his book. It didn't work to well.

"Sirius, No one needs or wants to see your Canine love" James Potter said as he strutted up the beach in all his glory with a whole bunch of toys for Harry to play with. Girls were swooning after him and as usual he was completely ignoring them. "Did I not tell you to watch Harry?"

"We were Jamesie-Pooh, Doing a very fine job of it too weren't we Prongslet?" Sirius grabbing Harry from the pile of sand he had been building making him giggle.

"See, James, I was watching Bambi!" Sirius said in a response to Harry's giggle

"Seemed more like you were putting all your time and effort humping Remus's leg." James responded unconvinced

"I was not! I was simply trying to steal his book." Sirius said annoyed

"So you admit it! Good on you then, Sirius, Just don't let Lily-flower find out or she will castrate you."

"Stop using me in your insane plot to reminisce about your _dear_ wife and her strange ways James."

"Er… Sirius could you get off my leg?" Remus asked squirming under Sirius

"Oh, Sorry Remus didn't realize I was still laying on you, Or did I?" Sirius said suggestively waggling his eyebrows. Then he hopped off of Remus

" You are so strange Black." James said shaking his head

Remus bent his knee a few times pretending he had lost feeling it then responded "And you smell like wet dog." while Sirius muttered "Do not!"

"Remus, What are you doing at the beach in a jumper and dress pants?" James asked perplexed

"Yes, your insanity astounds me Remus, we are going to have to get you a suit now" Sirius said throwing his arm around Remus and dragging him away from his nice book and the two Potters in the direction of the marketplace.

Just as Remus and Sirius left, Lily appeared.

"Where are those to off to now?" Lily wondered aloud

"Off to the shops, or so they claim, to get Remus actually beach clothing" James answered.

"I highly doubt that." Lily responded while picking up her baby boy. "And how is my Harry-bear?"

Harry responded by grabbing a piece of her hair and chewing on it.

"Does Harry want to play in the water?" James asked his son.

The second he heard James talk he let go off his mother hair and started squirming. Then he exclaimed "Pongs! Pongs!"

Lily and James mouths dropped open in shock.

"What did you say, Harry?" James said in awe

"PONGS!" Harry yelled happily. Both of his parents were focused on him and seemed very happy, so Harry continued to yell Pongs at the top of his lungs till his Dad grabbed him and started to spin him around then started planting kiss all over his face. Harry giggled gleefully.

Lily took him back and told James playfully that he had corrupted her son enough for now and took off running with Harry towards the water laugh the entire way as James chased them.

When they arrived at the water she looked at her precious Harry and said "At least it was your father and not another one of those other idiots, now say mummy."

"Moom" Harry gurgled out. Lily didn't know whether it was suppose to be mummy or Moony or anything at all.

Hours later, Remus and Sirius finally showed up with sand pasted to both of them. Lily decided to have a talk with the mauraders (minus Peter who was still being corrupted by them himself) about corrupting her precious baby when Harry attempting to mimic them, decided he wanted to be covered in sand too. This act resulted in a very bruised and battered Sirius because he couldn't keep his mouth shut about Lily also corrupting him. He crossed the line when he told Lily that he was suprised Harry first word wasn't a swear.

At this point Harry decided to yell "Idyot" while pointing at Sirius, Amazing all four of them.

* * *

A/N: I edited slightly. No real change to it though.


End file.
